34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Rankine
Category:Victors Wade is the last victor of District 2, and won The 73rd Hunger Games at the 16. 73rd Hunger Games Before the Games, he was mentored by Enobaria Golding. It is believed he volunteered, since he's from a career district. During this time, it is known that his odds of winning were 3 - 1, probably meaning that he scored a 10 during training. The arena is a deserted city in ruins. During the Cornucopia bloodbath, Wade killed the boy from 12 by using one of the maces. He also saw the boy from 3 try to escape, but he pursued him and killed the boy as well. During the bloodbath, he noticed that most of the deaths were being caused by the Careers. On day 2, since the careers couldn't find any camping equipment, the settled in one of the abandoned buildings. Later, they spot a girl wandering aimlessly around the arena with no weapon. So, the District 4 Male kills her with his mace. Three days later, they find two tributes, one boy and one girl from different districts making an alliance. Of course, the careers broke up their pack and killing both of them. The girl received the worst death in the Games, as her demise was the slowest one, since the careers wanted to give the crowd a show. Two days later, the group stumbles upon the District 11 Male. When the District 1 Male kills him, this angers the District 4 Male since he really wanted to kill the guy for his immense thirst for blood. This caused the two careers to get in a fight, a fight in which the District 1 Male won by slamming his mace on his opponents head. One day later, the District 4 Female decides to try and poison the careers, since there aren't that many tributes left and also because she wants to win. She does this by poisoning the District 1 Male by getting nightlock berries she picked from a tree. Once the other careers noticed what she was trying to do, all hell broke loose, resulting in a huge fight between the. Wade didn't want to fight with his friends so he escaped the battle with no injuries. The one career that was in the fight that survived the whole ideal was the District 1 Female. Once they run into each other, she tries to make an alliance with Wade again. Since she just killed some careers, Wade was a bit skeptical but made the alliance and settled in another nearby building. He didn't fully trust hers so he stayed very vigilant when she was going to sleep. The next day, the Gamemakers decided to start a demolition on the building Wade and the District 1 Female were one. Wade got out of the building in time, but the District 1 Female didn't, resulting in her death. Later, since this was the final day of the Games, he ran into the boy from 10, so he had to fight him, since they were the only two left. Wade used all of his energy to fight they boy, since he was extremely skilled in close-combat. While he knocked the boy from 10 to the ground, he took a brick, and smashed it into the boy's head until he died. This action would haunt him for the rest of his life, as he didn't want it to come down to this. A year later, Claudius and Caesar talk about this year's Games, and how it was one of their favorites. They say Wade's use of rubble for a weapon was genius. Death During the Victors Purge, he and every other living victor of his District, (except for Enobaria) is killed. During this time, when District 13 was breaking in to save the remaining victors held hostage in the Capitol, his name was seen on a black pillar with the names of his other fellow victors from the same district. The other districts had the same thing, with their names plastered on the pillars as well. Trivia * He might be a good swimmer, since his name is related to water. However, in the arena there wasn't really any water to speak of to swim in.